Over the years, the display of dolls has become quite multifaceted. Dolls are often displayed for personal enjoyment as well as professionally in a wide variety of activities such as doll shows, exhibitions and competitions. Besides their utilization in the display of dolls, doll stands are also necessary for conveniently grooming the doll's hair and adjusting its costume.
Known doll stands generally are of the clamp variety wherein a stand of a particular height is provided with clamping means which fits around the doll's waist or under its arms. Another type stand is the so-called saddle type wherein the doll in effect sits on the stand. Both of these types stands are generally produced in a varying number of specific sizes wherein a doll stand of a particular height is only compatible with a doll of corresponding height requirements.